A Wish Upon A Star
by Da'Ink
Summary: I may not have been the first girl the shadow brought to Neverland, but I was the first that Peter Pan kept.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_I may not have been the first girl the shadow brought to Neverland, but I was the first that Peter Pan kept._

_Be careful what you wish for._

"Damn it!" A hooded figure cursed. He was hunched over something and seemed rather agitated. He brushed his fingers through his messy hair and let out a heavy sigh.

"What is it?" Asked another figure. He dropped down out of the trees and landed next to him.

"The Shadow brought another stupid girl," He groaned, pointing at the unconscious teen. She was small and petite. Her body was drenched from head to toe from the rain and covered in mud. Her long brown hair was tangled and had matted itself against her skin. "Really, I understand it is a shadow, but I don't think it takes a genius to tell the difference between a girl and a boy."

"One would think." The second smirked, "But none the less, pick her up and take her to camp. Peter needs to be informed so he can send her back."

"I know, I know."

Just then as the first figure was about to reach for her, the girl gasped and her eyes shot open. Surprised, the lost boys stumbled back, "Where am I?" She sat up and asked desperately. The girl was frightened, that much was clear to anyone, so they gave her some space and spoke to her slowly.

"This is Neverland," The second one spoke in a calm tone. The girl looked over at both boys and saw it was the taller one who was addressing her. Under his hood, she could see he had curly ash blond hair. He had a club in his hand and a long scar that ran diagonally across his face. However the oddest thing was his clothes; they were basically rags sewn together in a crude, sloppy fashion. The same could also be said for the boy next to him. "Home to Peter Pan and the lost boys. You were brought here by accident." He took a step forward and took the girl by the arm and brought her to her feet, "So now you need to be a good little girl and move, so we can take you to Pan and get you back home. Understand?" He asked with his body towering over her.

The girl looked at them like they were crazy and shook her head, "Right. And I'm Tinker Bell. Listen, I don't know what kind of stupid game you two are playing here, but you better tell me where I am now! Or so help me I'll-"

The tall figure grabbed her by her shoulder and shoved her against a nearby tree trunk. The girl let out a yelp of surprise. "Felix!" The other boy shouted, "Stop! You're going to hurt her."

Felix ignored the boy's warning and glared down at the girl, "I don't want to hurt you, but if you spout out an attitude like that again, I just might," He replied calmly, "You ARE in Neverland, girl, whether you want to believe it or not. Now you either come with us quietly and shut your mouth, or I'll knock you out and bring you back to Pan myself. It doesn't matter either way, but I'd prefer you didn't make me carry you."

The girl gulped.

"Now what will it be?"

The girl quickly nodded and allowed Felix to start leading her further into the woods with the other boy behind them. For a second both boys thought she was gonna go quietly like all the others before her. However as soon as they started passed this rather large river, the girl broke free of his hold and ran. "Stop!" One of them shouted after her, "You don't want to go in there!" But she didn't listen to them. Then without looking back, the girl jumped into the river and let the rapids carry her downstream.

* * *

Earlier that day

The girl stepped out the door with her backpack and jacket in hand and marched across her foster parent's front lawn. Tears were trickling down her face.

"Did you not hear me, bitch?" Her foster father came and stomped after her. "You get your ass back up there now! If you leave now, you ain't gonna ever be welcomed back in this house again!" She just ignored him. "Bitch, you better turn around and say something!"

"First off!" She spun on her heel and glared back at the big, gross, greasy old man, "My name is not bitch! It's Danielle! Second, I did hear you, I'm just choosing to ignore you." She flicked him off. "And thirdly, I don't give two shits if you let me back in your house again or not. I have everything I own right here!" She pointed to her bag, "And it's all I need to get out of here."

"Ha! You think just because you turned 17, you're grown enough to handle the world? That's cute."

"I'm old enough to know I can do a whole lot better than this place!" She barked back.

"Right! And you th-"

"As much as I would love to continue this conversation, I have to get going." Dani cut him off and spun back around. Then without looking back, she took off, "So long, old man." She heard him spit a few more curse words at her as she left, but she didn't care. She was free. In a few short hours he'd be in her new apartment with one her co-workers from the restaurant she worked at.

After eight years in the system, it finally looked like things were going to look up. She was free, she had a job, she met a cute guy the other day, she was going to live in her own apartment, she was going to graduate high school in a month, and colleges were practically beating down her door to give her scholarships! Honestly, nothing could go wrong for her now! She had everything she ever wanted, right there in San Francisco.

Danielle continued on walking down the road. She had another five blocks to go before she wound reach her new place and it was getting dark. She let out a tired sigh and looked up at the sky. Sadly, there weren't many stars, but the few that were there were quite beautiful. Then she noticed one in particular caught her eye. It was bright and was just right to one other one. For some odd reason, she couldn't help but marvel at its beauty, so she did something she hadn't done in years, since she was a kid. She made a wish on it.

"I wish to live happily ever after." She smiled up at it weakly. If she could get her wish, then nothing else mattered. All she wanted in this tough life was to be happy again. If she could have that, her life would be complete. She was just about to tear her gaze away when she thought she saw something move. She looked up again to look and see if she could see what it was, but there was nothing but vast black sky. So like any other girl, she just shrugged it off and started to walk down the street again.

Then she heard a noise. Danielle stopped dead in her tracks and franticly started to look around her. It was dark and there weren't many street lights where she was, "Hello?" She asked, still slowly moving down the street, "Is anyone there?" No Answer.

Dani took that as a sign that she needed to get the hell out of there and break for her new home A.S.A.P. So she spun back around, ready to make a sprint when she saw a shadow figure with bright yellow eyes staring right at her.

"What the h-" She screamed, but the shadow quickly cut her off. With one touch from his cold fingers, she felt herself become dizzy. Then quietly she fell into its arms and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow, You guys are amazing! I mean I never expected so many people to like this story so much. And only the Prologue no less! I was expecting one or two reviews at most! Thank you! I'm going to try to post a new chapter every weekend. Please enjoy this new chapter. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

** A Silly Little Girl**

Felix and his companion did their best to run after the girl, but in the end, they lost her. The river parted several different ways as it went downstream and it was near impossible to track her.

"Pan's not going to be happy about this," The boy stated. He pulled down his hood and revealing his dark brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Believe me. I know, Slightly," Felix replied. They made their way back to their camp. Slightly knocked on the entrance of their hideout and the two waited for someone to open the door and let them in through the old oak tree.

Once they got inside, they quickly made their way to Pan's room. Both boys paused and listened to the sweet playful music that was emanating from inside. "Peter!" Felix called, "We're back, we need to talk to you."

The music stopped. "Come in," they heard him reply through the door. Then with one last glance at each other, the two boys pushed their way in.

Pan's room was big and kind of messy. Several artifacts and riches laid about while different instruments and vines decorated the wooden walls.

Pan was sitting high up in this batch of roots that grew from the main tree. He had been playing an old flute that he had stolen from a mermaid a while back. Just from looking at him, you wouldn't think he was anything special. Peter appeared average among the lost boys. He stood around 5"9' or so, had short, dirty blond hair that he kept just above his ears, thin, and dressed in the same fashion as the rest of them. But once you looked in his eyes, you understood the difference between him and the others. They were a piercing blue grey that would normally look beautiful to most people, but on Pan they were intimidating. Though them you could see all his long years on the island. They showed him for what he really was and gave off a sense of knowledge and understanding mixed in with a hint of raw malice.

Once the boys entered inside the room, Peter put down his flute and trained his eyes intently on the both of them, "Well? Where's the new arrival?"

"The shadow dropped the arrival in the forest," Felix explained, "But it was a girl."

"Again?" Peter raised a brow. They nodded, "Oh well, I'll have words with it later. Where is she then? Give her to me, so I can send her back."

"Well you see, that's where we have a problem." Slightly spoke up, "She got away from us."

"What?" He narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Looking back on it now, Danielle guessed that jumping into a rushing river wasn't the brightest idea she'd ever had, but at least it fulfilled her purpose. Even though she nearly drowned in the process and got everything in her backpack soaked, she managed to get away from those two boys. Granted they could probably find her if they went if they followed the river, but from the look of it, it'd take them a few days to get this far. She had time to collect herself.

She washed up on the shore of a little cove. It was right outside the forest she had been in. Which she was thankful for, since now she had a slightly better view of the area. The only problem was that, with it being night now, it was very, very dark. She couldn't even make light of her own because everything from her cellphone to her Ipod was shorting out. "This sucks." She mumbled to herself.

To the best of her understanding, she had been kidnapped. All she remembered before waking up in this place was a shadow like creature with bright yellow eyes. They must have drugged her or something, because that couldn't have been real. Then those two boys told her a bullshit story how she was in Neverland and Peter Pan was here and they were going to send her back and crap. Dani shook her head, how stupid did they think she was?

If she was going to get home, she was going to have to figure it out herself. Despite what those two said, she knew better than to trust them. There was no way in hell she was going to let herself die out there in the middle of nowhere. She hoped that there was a city or town nearby so she could get a hold of the cops and get those assholes arrested.

Just as Dani pulled herself out of the water, the wind blew. She hugged herself and dropped to her knees. It was freezing out there and she had nothing dry to wrap herself up in!

She quickly scanned the area around her to possible find some kind of shelter for the cold night air and to her amazement, there was! Not too far away from the shore was a cave! She read somewhere a while back that caves always kept an average temperature of the area they're in all year around. So in other words, it should be a lot warmer in there than out in the cold night. She grabbed her bag and rushed inside it.

As Danielle entered in the cave, she found herself bracing against the limestone rimmed walls to keep her steady. She was so tired and wanted to just collapse right there and then, but she needed to get a bit further into the cave before she let herself rest. So she pressed on forward.

Again to her amazement, the cave wasn't empty. Along the walls were a few torches. Danielle quickly pulled out her lighter, which still worked thankfully, and lit one of them to take with her. Towards the back was a room filled with gold coins and gems; they were piled up everywhere! Not to mention there some chairs, a desk, and most importantly some cots! Overjoyed, she was about to fling herself onto one and get some sleep when she noticed some shoes tossed over to the side next to a chest full of clothes.

It didn't alarm her that the cave might have belong to someone living there currently. From the look of things and the thick layer of dust that was stacked up on everything, she'd say it'd been a good long time since someone last been in the cave, like at least several years. No, what caught her eye was the type of clothes. She found an empty torch holder and set her touch on it and placed her bag on a pile of gold and went over to the chest to get a better look. Inside were some old fashioned clothes that you might see in an old Victorian movie, kind of like…. pirate costumes? No! That was her over active imagination trying to play tricks on her. This wasn't Neverland. There are no lost boys and no pirates running about! Just some crazy guys that tried to kidnap her.

Wait! Then why was all this stuff and gold here? No! She wasn't going to think of that! Dani took a shirt into her hands and looked down at herself. She was still soaked to the bone and these clothes were dry so she stripped herself down and put on the old pirate get up. When she finished she was in a loose white shirt, a pair of firm fitting leather pants, a red and black vest, a lost belt, and big black knee high boots. The clothes were plenty comfortable for the most part. So she didn't have a problem laying down with them. Then slowly she let herself fall asleep on one the cot.

* * *

Peter was angry- No!- Furious! Since the lost boys couldn't find her, it was not up to him to search the land. So now he was wasting his Pixie dust, flying all night, looking around for the damn girl. Not only did the lost boys lose her, but they had absolutely no idea where she went! Neverland was most dangerous during the night without shelter. She better pray he found her before something else did. Honestly, he'd rather just leave the girl to die, but he had rules and promises to keep. Peter may not have been the most well behaved child in Neverland, but he always kept his promises.

Now that Peter was looking for the girl himself, he understood what the boys were talking about when they said she was hard to track. He couldn't feel her anywhere. Once a person lives long enough in Neverland, they become in tuned with it. They can feel everything and everyone that's there at the time. Granted it's a difficult ability to use, it drains a lot out of you and you can't use it for long periods of time. However, every time Peter tried to locate the new girl, he felt nothing. This was odd, almost verging on impossible. It was as if she wasn't even there. Which he knew couldn't be possible, since the boys swear that they saw her and there's no way she could have found her way off the island. Perhaps she was dead? No. Even so, it would have been recent and he would have still felt at least an echo of her presence.

As the hours went by, nothing changed. The sun would be up soon and there still was no sign of the girl. Peter was getting very tired now, to the point he wasn't sure if flying was a good idea anymore. He was just about to give up and head home when he suddenly felt her. It was only for a brief second, but that was all he needed. He knew exactly where she was now: the old pirate cove.

He had no idea how this girl manage to keep herself hidden from him all this time, but once he's found her, he'd be sure to make her talk.

* * *

Danielle woke up to find that amazingly the sunlight from outside was able to bounce its way into the back of the cave. Initially she wouldn't have guessed it'd be able to reach this far into the cave, but surprisingly enough the stone on the walls acted as mirrors and helped guide it to where she was.

Once she sat up, she realized how sore she was from sleeping on the cot. Though she was still grateful for it. She knew without it, she would have ended up on the dirty floor and she'd rather have the old cot than that any day.

She stretched out her limbs, got up, and went over to check her bag. It was still a bit damp from her late night dip in the river, but it was manageable now. She was just about to dig around for one of her own shirts when a voice spoke behind her, "So you're the one causing me all this trouble." Dani jumped and spun around to see a boy, he seemed a bit younger looking than the others that tried to take her yesterday, but he was in similar clothing. "A silly girl playing pirate."

"Who are you?" She ignored his remark and stepped back away from him. There was no way this boy could have gotten in without a sound the way he did. Last she checked, which was only a second ago, she was the only person in the cave. It wasn't that big, so she would have definitely noticed him if he was there before. So where did he come from?

"Don't know?" He raised a brow, "Alright then, let's make it a game. Guess who." He smirked at her. "I take it the boys filled you in on your current situation, so take your time and put it together. I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Your boys told me that I was in Neverland." She glared, "So how is that supposed-" she paused and looked at him with half lidded eyes, "Good God, you're not going to tell me you're Peter Pan, are you?"

His smile broadened as he took a few steps closer. He towered over her and their faces were nearly inches apart. "I am. Handsome, aren't I?" He replied. Danielle scoffed. Not that she didn't agree with him, but that fact he was so smug about it. She was about to make snap back at him with a smart retort when the atmosphere in the room suddenly changed dramatically. His amused smug face was gone and was now replaced with a menacing, cold, hard glare.

Frightened, Danielle took another step back. However it was only to realize he already had her backed up against the wall. "You are a very difficult person to locate, Girl." He glared down at her, "I'd like to know how you've been managing to hide yourself from me all this time."

"I don't- Wait! What do you mean?" She looked up at him confused.

"I'm connected to the land in more ways than one." He explained. "No one should be able to hide from me here, but you were." He reached for her, but Danielle coward away and pressed her back up against the wall in attempt to get some distance between her and him, but it was no use. She had nowhere to go. "Look at me." He grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him. "You look like a normal girl to me, so how are you doing it? Magic?" This guy was getting way too close for her liking. So Dani grabbed a loose stone in the wall and struck him in the jaw with it and sent him collapsing to the ground. For a second she paused, she couldn't believe it'd actually work!

"Okay, listen." She breathed, "That was all very interesting, but I don't have time to talk to a lunatic! I need to find my way home!" She screamed. Then she quickly ran to the other side of the cave and grabbed her things. However, just as she was about to make a break for the cave exit, Peter flew- that's right, he flew- right in front of her and blocked it.

"What the hell?" She gasped.

Peter gripped his knife pulled it out in a swift, deadly motion, "That wasn't very nice, Girl." He glared down at her.

"Y-You're really him!" She couldn't believe it, "This is really Neverland!"

"No shit, genius." He rolled his eyes.

"This can't be possible!"

"Well it is possible!" He snapped at her. Then within seconds he landed beside her, grabbed her by the hair and placed his knife against her neck, "And if you ever try that again, girl or not, I will slit your throat."

Danielle stared up at him with fear. This was all wrong. Peter Pan wasn't supposed to be this way! He was supposed to be fun, juvenile, and adventurous! He was supposed to be the hero! Heroes don't do this kind of stuff!

"O-okay." She stuttered.

Pan's smug little smirk returned to his face, "That's better." He looked deep in her eyes as if he was searching for something. However she guessed he didn't find anything because he started to frown again. "Weird."

"What?"

He let her go and put away his knife. "Nothing you need concern yourself." He muttered. Then suddenly he looked up, "Shit."

"What is it?"

He grabbed a nearby pirate sword that was lying about and looked towards the entrance. "Wolves."

"How do you know?" She asked.

Peter just rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, "I already told you. I'm connected to the land. Has anyone ever told you, you ask too many questions?" Dani opened her mouth to retort, but then Pan placed a finger on her lips and smirked down at her. "That was a rhetorical question."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! thank you all so much for your support for this story. :') It really means a lot. **

**As promised, it's the weekend, so here is the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**I can't wait to see Peter in the next episode tomorrow! He's going to be so awesome and evil and perfect(I might have said "I Believe!" at my windowsill 1,2, maybe 15 times that night. Hoping that the shadow might come and take me, but no luck. I guess I'm too old now...)**

**Anyway, Go on and read. I hope you like it. ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Mermaid Lagoon**

Peter paused for a second and quickly debated on how to handle their current situation. Peter was tired and weak from looking for the girl. Not terribly so, but enough to affect him in a fight. Using his own magic would not be wise. He could fly off with the girl. He had enough pixie dust to at least get them out of harm's way, but he'd have to act fast.

"Come here, Girl." He took her by her arm and started pulling her towards the entrance, "We're leaving."

"First off!" She pulled her arm away, "My name is Danielle, not girl! Second, like hell I am! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Would you like to try your luck with the wolves then?" He raised a brow, completely unfazed by her outburst. "Because I can assure you that the monsters here are far worse than the ones in your world. Whichever one that is."

"How do I know you're even telling the truth?" She demanded, "You could be making this up for all I know!"

"Why don't you try to have a little faith and believe in me, hm?" he frowned, "I promise you it will get you quite far here in Neverland."

"You do remember you pulled a knife on me, right?"

Peters stepped forward till they were only inches from each other, "Danielle," He replied in a very serious tone, "I may not be the most well behaved boy here in Neverland, but you have my word. I _always_ keep my promises."

Danielle looked up into his eyes and studied him. Her gut told her that he was telling the truth, but it was also telling her he couldn't be trusted. She agreed most with the latter. The guy had put a knife at her throat for God sake! Everything about him set off red flags! However something in the back of her mind told her he was just going to take off with her anyway, regardless what she decided.

Just then she heard a howl off in the distance. 'So he wasn't lying about the wolves…'

"It's now or never." He pressed.

"Fine!" She nodded, avoiding eye contact, "Take me with you."

"Wise decision," he smirked. Then almost in a blink of an eye he picked her up in his arms bridal style and started levitating, "Hold on tight," he warned.

Danielle widened her eyes, "Wait! Are we flying?"

"And don't let go." He smirked.

"Wait a second! I change my mind! I'm afraid of-" Peter just ignored her and took off into the air.

* * *

Peter held onto Danielle as he flew them over Neverland. The girl had her arms tightly around his neck like her life depended upon it, which it really did actually. They were about two miles up in the air and for some odd reason the pixie dust wasn't taking to her very well. It was probably because she wasn't much of a believer, but if that was the case she couldn't have been able to come to Neverland at all.

Earlier, when he tried to look into her heart, he saw nothing. It was as if he was being blocked out, and it wasn't just him. It was like she was blocking out all magic, that or she was simply resistant to it. Either way, Peter was fascinated. He had never met anyone with an ability like that before.

Up ahead were a few seagulls, so Pan swerved over a bit so they would avoid the flock. When he did, he felt Danielle cringe.

Peter arched a brow, "What's wrong with you?"

"D-don't do that!" She stuttered. She was starting to shake.

"What?" the corner of mouth curved upward. "This?" He rolled in the air.

"Stop it!" She cried.

"I don't think so." He smirked, "I think it's about time you had a little fun here." He held onto her tight and dived down towards the ground. The whole time Danielle was screaming. Then just as they were about to enter the forest he pulled them back into the air, doing several tricks and loops in the process.

"Are you fucking trying to kill us!" She screamed.

"Come now!" He smirked, "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Where's your sense of sanity?!" Her voice broke. He was about to laugh when he started to hear her sniff. Shit! He made her cry! He quickly stopped and landed them into a clearing.

Danielle jumped out of his arms and backed away from him. "I am never _ever_ flying with you again!" She sobbed. Peter just stood there posed as ever. He didn't feel bad about making her cry, not in the least. He just didn't want to deal with her like this. Every night he heard the younger boys crying out for their families and honestly he just found crying annoying as hell now. So really didn't want to hear it.

"You really need to lighten up, Danielle." He chuckled and shook his head. "You would enjoy life so much more if you did."

"I do enjoy myself!" She shouted at him, tears were freely falling down he cheeks "I just don't enjoy having my life in jeopardy when I do!"

"Please." He rolled his eyes, "You were in no real danger."

"The hell I wasn't!" She yelled, "All I had to hold onto me were your skinny arms! It's a wonder I'm even alive."

Peter's face fell. Then he strode down next to her and narrowed his eyes, "I could go back and correct that if you wish."

Danielle's eyes widen as she remember who she was talking to and quickly shook her head, "N-no. That's fine."

"Good. Now shut up and stop crying. I can't stand people who cry." He brushed past her, "I'm going to take a nap."

"What!" She dried her eyes with her sleeve and looked at him with disbelief, "In the middle of the woods? You're not serious."

"I am actually." He set himself down next to a large oak tree. "I was up all night looking for you, so yes, I'm tired and I need a nap."

"Can't you like take us to your camp, or secret hideout, or whatever you call it, first? I'm not much of an outdoors person."

"Really?" He adjusted himself, "Could have fooled me from the story the boys told me. You ran from them and jumped into a raging river."

"I'm a swimmer, not a camper." She crossed her arms.

"Whatever. I'm gonna be out for a while. Don't wander off too far. If I have to go out and look for you again, you will regret it." He shot her a warning glance, "I want you off this island as soon as possible."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved her hand, "Fine by me. The faster I leave, the better."

Peter gave her one last look then shut his eyes.

* * *

This Peter Pan was such an asshole! In the past twenty-four hours she had been taken from her world, marooned on an island she had never been to before, been threatened on several occasions, and made to face her fear of heights! So yes, she was frightened and scared and she cried. So tended to do that when she becomes upset! Then Peter had to go and be an asshole about it? After he was the one who made her, doing all those stupid tricks in the air! Jerk!

It's been two hours now since Peter started his little nap and it drove Danielle insane. She was so bored! So she decided to explore the area around them. For being a childhood wonderland, there wasn't very much there. There were trees, plants, and more plants, etc. She was just about to cut her little hike short when she caught sight of the ocean again through the brush. With nothing else better to do, she made her way over to it.

Once she arrived, she quickly realized it wasn't really the open ocean she was looking at. Instead it was more of a bay- a lagoon sort to speak, but it didn't matter, it was enough reminded her of home. She took off her boots and socks and walked into the shallow water. She just stood there enjoying the chill of the water when she remembered something. Wasn't there something in all the Peter Pan movies that mentioned some place with the name Lagoon? What was it again? The something Lagoon… Oh! Right! It was-

"Why hello there?" A melodic voice spoke to the side of her. Danielle turned her head to see the most beautiful guy she had ever laid eyes on swimming off in the deeper water. His face was chiseled and perfect while his hair was a silky black color that reached down to his neck. His eyes were beautiful, they were a gorgeous blue color that made her blush just by making eye contact with them. She couldn't see much of his body past his shoulders, but judging by the arm he was waving at her with, he had the body of a god.

She blushed and gave him a slight wave back, "Um, hi."

"I haven't seen you around here before." He flashed her a dazzling smile, "Are you new to Neverland?"

"Um, Yeah." She smiled shyly, "I just got here yesterday. Some shadow thing brought me here."

"You mean Pan's Shadow?" He looked at her confused, "Usually that thing only brings boys. Which is quite a waste if you ask me. I for one would enjoy the company of a lovely lady such as yourself over all those brats."

So the shadow that brought her here was Peter's? Well that kind of made sense. In the movie he lost it and Wendy sewed it back on, right?

The man drifted closer, "What's your name beautiful?"

"Danielle…" She answered. This man was really forward. She found it kind of odd to be getting such attention since back in her world, most guys ignored her. Save for that guy that asked for her number last week. She found the attention kind of nice, but at the same time kind of creepy. She didn't know this guy. He just appeared out of the blue and started flirting with her. She didn't know how most of the girls of Neverland reacted to these kind of advances, but where she came from this spelled shady all over it.

"Danielle. What a pretty name for an even prettier girl." He came closer, but the water was deep enough that she still could only see him from his shoulders up.

"Um thanks…" She started backing away.

"Why don't you come out here with me? We can swim together." He smiled and reached a hand towards her, but she shook her head.

"I better not. My friend is probably waiting for me. I better get back to him…."

"Come on," His smile broadened, "It'd be fun! Isn't that what you lost ones are all about?"

"I'm not-" Danielle was about to explain that she wasn't part of Peter's little group of teens when he suddenly came rushing out of the forest.

"Girl- Danielle!" He yelled furiously.

She looked at him confused, "Peter? What's-"

"Get away from there! Run!"

Before she could utter a sound, she felt something grab her ankles and pull her into the water. She kicked and punched at whatever was pulling her under, but it was no use! With all the water rushing past her she couldn't even reach them. Then it hit her. The area, the guy talking to her, Peter yelling after her, it all added up! She opened her eyes and saw two women-no- mermaids were the ones pulling her under. Looking up she could see the guy that was talking to her leering down at her with an evil grin.

In that second Danielle saw sure she was finished, but then they all heard a splash from the surface. It was Peter! He dove after her! The merpeople screamed and made a break for it to swim away. They were so loud that she was almost sure that her eardrums would start bleeding. Once the three of them were all gone she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her up.

The two teens reached the surface with a gasp, both taking several deep breaths. "Thank you," Danielle panted, "I thought I was done for."

"Yeah well," Peter nodded and took another deep breath, "Don't expect me to do that again."

"Why did those mermaids swim away once you got in the water? It seemed almost as if they were scared of you."

"Probably because they _were_ scared of me." He informed her. "Speaking of which, why did you even come here? I thought I told you to stay nearby." He eyed her coldly.

"And I stayed nearby!" She argued, "You were barely half a mile away!"

"Which obviously was too far away." He replied, "You see. This is why I don't have any lost girls. You all wouldn't last a wee-" he stopped himself in mid-sentence and looked up around them. They were both still floating in the water. "We shouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?" Dani asked, pushing their argument aside. "Besides the obvious fact that the mermaids here want to drown us."

"No time to explain!" He started pushing her towards the shore, "Just mov-" And just like that, the rest of his sentence was dragged under the water with the rest of him.

"Peter!" Danielle cried as he disappeared beneath the surface. She may not have liked the guy all that much, but she certainly didn't want to see him die! So she took a deep breath and dove back down after him.

Danielle had been taking a lifeguarding course at her school for the past three months. She was going to get a job at the local water park once summer rolled around, but it seems as if fate had other plans for her. She used all her acquired skills from the class and pushed herself down through the water after Pan. She couldn't see what was pulling him down, but once she reached him she took him by the hand and started pulling him upward. It was difficult as hell, but as the seconds went by, the thing that had Peter was weakened and allowed her to take him back up.

They broke the surface with a splash. Danielle gasped for air, "Hold on!" but as soon as she started swimming back towards the shore she felt just how limp he was in her arms. "Peter?" She looked at him. His eyes were closed and his head was bobbing just above the water. She hurried up and swam them to shore, "Peter!" she called again, but he didn't answer.

Using all her strength, she grabbed him by his waist and started dragging him up the beach. For a skinny guy, he was way heavier than she thought. When she was certain they were far enough away from the water, she quickly laid him down and listened to his breath. He wasn't breathing.

Danielle was starting to panic now. Granted she had been over what to do in situations like this in her class, but being in the situation was a totally different story. She was so scared and couldn't even bring herself to remember what to do. Then suddenly she heard a snap sound off into the distance. She had no idea what it was, but it was enough to bring her back to her senses and get to work. She needed to do CPR.

She quickly took a deep breath, pinched his nose, and breathed into his mouth. Once she was finished she moved on to compressions. She placed her hand over her fist and used all her strength to press down on his chest, "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Ni-"

Peter suddenly spouted water from his mouth and started coughing. Danielle placed her hand over her heart and let out a heavy sigh of relief, "Thank God." He was alive. "Peter, are you okay?"

"Uh-huh." He continued to cough, but nodded his head.

"What was that?"

"Marooner's Rock." He gasped, pointing to the large rock in the middle of the lagoon. "It uses magic to drown everyone around it who can't survive in water."

"Jesus…"

"Not quite." He smirked at her. With one more long deep breath, he sat up and grinned mischievously. Danielle's stomach dropped, this didn't look good. "You know, Girl, ever since you got here, my life has been quite a bit more exhilarating."

"Excuse me?"

"Now that I think about it," He smirked, "Chasing you down has been the most fun I've had in a long while." He continued on, ignoring her. "The boys all know not to do all this stupid stuff, but you don't. Watching you stomp through this land is hilarious as hell!

"I think the lack of oxygen to your brain has left it with some damage." She shook her head.

"Danielle." He took her by the shoulder and looked her in the eye, "How would you feel about staying here in Neverland?"

"Stay? With you? In this Place?" she shook her head, "HELL no."

"Come on! Think about it." He urged, "What do you have back in your world waiting for you? Growing up? Responsibilities? You won't have to deal with any of that here. Every day would be an adventure."

"You pulled a knife on me, you bipolar bastard!"

"And you are still unharmed," He smirked, "Which isn't something anyone else can say."

"The answers is no! You think you can threaten me, treat me like crap, and then expect me to want to stay here with you? I don't think so" She glared at him, "Take me home!"

"No." He shook his head, "I don't think I will. You interest me. You can do things I've never seen anyone else able to do. So you are staying."

"You can't do that!"

"As a matter of fact," He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear, "I can." The two got to their feet. Danielle stared at him wide eyed and frightened while he just continued on smirking at her. "Boys, come out!" he called out back towards the forest. A dozen guys all dressed in the same ragged clothing and dark caped hoods covering their faces walked out from all directions and joined them on the beach. They circled around her. All of them were armed with their weapons at hand. "It's time we welcome our first lost girl."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs, and follows! I love reading through all your comments and thoughts. It means so much to me that you guys take the time to write them. :) **

**Well as you guys probably have guessed, I'm going to go in a different direction in this fic that the show will be going. Since we don't really know too much about Peter or his motives for anything, I'm making this up as I go along and putting it together in a different way that will still hopefully work for all you guys. It's going to probably be really AU in the end.**

**Of course I will be putting in several events from season 3 into the story as well, but we haven't got there yet (and probably won't for a very long time). So until then I'll have Danielle and Peter going through their adventures undisturbed. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_** Time Well Spent**_

"Let me go!" Danielle shouted. Felix, one of the lost boys, had thrown her over his shoulder while they tracked through the woods. Both her hands and feet were tied together, but she was still managing to make herself quite a handful for him. "Or I swear, I'll fu-"

"Now, Danielle." Peter interjected, "I'd like to ask you to not use that kind of language. There are children here after all. Besides you got yourself in this situation. If you hadn't tried to attack us, you wouldn't be like this."

"Screw you!" She growled and flicked him off, "If you had just took me back home, you wouldn't have had to deal with me at all."

"But then where's be the fun in that? Besides, I'd miss your sweet nature." He smirked.

"You low life, son of a-"

"Could you gag her please?" Felix rolled his eyes.

Peter laughed, "Good idea." Then with the flick of his wrist, Danielle's mouth was covered with a bandana. "There. That should keep her quite for a while," He smirked. The other boys laughed at her while she glared daggers at Pan.

It didn't take long for all of them to arrive at Peter's hideout. Looking around it reminded Dani of a tree house village. There were boys everywhere ranging from 18 to 12 running around doing different things. Some were cooking, other were playing, and some others were practicing their sword play.

Felix sat her down gently on a tree log next to the fire in the middle camp. He took off the ropes around her hand and feet along with Peter's bandana. Neither of them spoke to each other, but Felix understood her gaze perfectly. She was angry. Her eyes were fixed on Pan and from the look of things she wanted to claw his eyes out.

"What is he going to do with me?" She asked in a low voice.

Felix sighed, "I don't know. This is new for all of us. Pan has never kept a girl around here before. Well, at least not for long.

She scoffed as her eyes swept the place, it was a mess. Anyone could tell only boys lived there. "You don't say?"

Felix smirked down at her. He was about to make a smart reply when Peter walked over to them, "Danielle," he grinned, "Come, the boys and I want to show you your new home."

Danielle looked up at him and then looked away, "No."

"Come on." He sat beside her, "Like I said earlier, you don't know your way around here. It's best you at least let us teach you the basics of how to survive."

"I don't want anything to do with any of you." She growled.

"You say that now," He smirked het her, "but have no doubt, girl. You will come to love this place. Everyone does."

She rolled her eyes, "In your dreams."

Peter shot her a mysterious smile, "I'm counting on it."

* * *

A week had passed since Danielle arrived in Neverland and she had finally finished fixing up her new home. Yes, Peter and the lost boys built her a nice little home. The whole thing was made up of three large trees that were twisted together by Peter's magic into a single large hollow one. It was about 15 feet in diameter inside with several ledges inside that went up about twenty feet. She used them as shelves for her clothes, weapons the boys gave her, and everything else she salvaged from her backpack. The bottom one was her bed. It was plenty large enough for her and with the help of a few of the other boys, she got some animal skins to make it up. Now that Danielle had some time to get a feel for the place she had to admit; altogether Neverland wasn't half bad. Actually, she kind of liked it there despite it was in the middle of the woods. Not that she would ever admit it to Peter though.

She was grateful for the house, but she was still angry. She didn't choose to be there, Peter was forcing her. Just because he gave her a place to sleep didn't mean she was just all of a sudden gonna forgive him. This wasn't her world and she didn't want to be there. Granted, she wasn't as mad as the day they brought her there, but they still weren't getting along. She and Pan hadn't had a decent conversation since she arrived despite all his best efforts. He tried to get her to hang out with him and the others, but she refused; and each time she did, the angrier he got. Every time they spoke it always ended with Peter Pissed off and her in tears. Then finally yesterday he told her that she _was_ going to attend their little party thing that night or she would sincerely regret it. She didn't have a choice anymore.

"Daniel." One of the boys knocked.

She rolled her eyes, "its Danielle." She corrected him through the door.

"Yeah, whatever. Open the door."

"One sec." She rolled her eyes and walked over and opened the door, "What do you want?" It was Slightly, one of the boys that found her the night she arrived. Over the past week he became her babysitter of sorts. It was his job to make sure she didn't leave camp on her own, feed her, keep her entertained, and so on. He was the closest thing she had to a friend in this place.

"The feast is almost ready, Peter sent me to get you," He motioned. Apparently, Peter was throwing some kind of feast in her honor for joining-more like forced to join- the lost ones. She almost considered not going, but what good would that do? From what she was beginning to understand in her few last days there, Peter _always_ got what he wanted and he wanted her at the feast.

"Right." She nodded, "Okay, let's go."

"This way then." He smiled at her, happy she didn't give him a fight, "We don't want to keep everyone waiting!"

"Nope." She groaned and walked out, "So where is it anyway? I thought it would be in the camp, but there is nothing here…"

"Peter decided to have it at the pirate cove. Outside on the beach. He turned the whole thing into a big bonfire beach party."

"What?" She pushed her brows together. The two of them started making their way through the woods down to the beach. "Does he usually throw parties down there?"

"Not usually, but we don't complain when he does. There's a bunch of cool stuff down there!" He laughed. "Seriously Daniel, you'll love it!"

"It's Danielle!" she shouted.

Slightly just chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Whatever! They sound the same!"

"No they don't!"

"We'll they do to me."

"You know what? Fine! Just call me Dani then." She crossed her arms, "My friends back in my world called me that."

"Your friends, eh?" He arched a brow, "Does that make us friends then?"

"Sure I guess." She shrugged, "Rather that, than an enemy."

"True." He nodded, "You should consider using that same advice on Peter as well."

"The guy that kidnaped me?" She arched a brow, "Yeah right."

"It's not kidnapping per say, it's actually more like surprise adoption." He chuckled, "At least think about it, Dani. Peter already decided to keep you here; you might as well learn to live with him. He's not that bad once you get to know him."

"Never."

"Never is an awfully long time, girl," he shrugged, "but suit yourself. It's your decision."

A few minutes later, the two of them arrived at the beach. It was amazing. The night was gorgeous with a giant full moon and the stars above them. There was a group of boys dancing around the bon fire and playing music as well as others out playing in the water. She spotted Felix sitting off in the corner, flipping his knife. From what she understood from the others, he wasn't much of a social person. Tables loaded with food were everywhere, but she had no doubt it'd be all gone by tonight. There were at least 4 dozen lost boys attending the party and she knew for a fact that a lot of them could stuff it down.

Slightly immediately left hers side to join in the dancing. Dani just stood there contemplating on what to do first when she heard the sound of pipes behind her. It was a beautiful sound that made her feel like joining in the fun, but she restrained herself and spun around to find that Peter was the one playing them. He was smiling at her.

"Hello Danielle," He stopped playing, "Making friends are we?"

"What's it to you?" she snapped at him.

He shrugged, "I'm just making sure you're enjoying yourself."

"I don't need to be enjoying myself, Peter!" She glared at him, "I need to get home!"

"Still on about that?" He arched a brow, "I thought that you would have given up on that by now."

"Given up?" She stared at him in disbelief, "As if! You know how I feel about being here!"

"Just because you feel this way now, don't mean you'll feel the same way later." He smirked.

"I don't want to be here!" she shouted. Some of the boys started staring at them, noticing their little scene.

Peter's features twisted into an annoyed scowl, "You think all of them wanted to be here at first!?" He growled back, Dani started backing away. She was starting to piss him off. He went through all this trouble to try and make her comfortable and happy there. He was even being nicer to her and she was still treating him like crap! That was not okay. "Cause they didn't! But now the few who fought me at first are happy here! With me! Even more so than they ever were at their so called 'Homes'." He lifted his hand and made quotations. "And whether you try to fight it or not, you will too."

"Over my dead body!" she screamed.

Peter's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to her and got in her face, "Don't tempt me," He warned her in a low voice. He could see her features visibly twist in terror. He smirked, at least she knew to fear him. How was he supposed to deal with this though? With her? He had little to no experience on how to handle girls. Usually with the boys if he just gave them their space and they would eventually come around, but that wasn't working with her. In fact it was making it worse. He needed a new strategy and fast, but what could he do?

That's when he got an idea, "How about a deal?" his smirk returned, "You stay here for three more months starting now and if you still don't want to be here by then, I'll take you home."

"Three months?" she shook her head, "That's way too long! I have graduation and a job! I can't be here that long!"

"Time works differently in this world, Danielle." He explained, "Three months here would be like three days to a week in yours. You wouldn't miss much."

She paused.

"Take it or leave it, Danielle. This is the only deal I'm offering you."

Danielle paused, "You're not joking?"

"Of course not." He smirked, "I give you my word."

"You better." She narrowed her eyes. She paused to consider this for a moment. Peter was offering her a sincere deal. All she wanted was to go back to her life back in her world and from the look of things, this would be her best shot. So she nodded and agreed, "Fine. Three months, but if I want to leave after that, you better take me home!"

"Don't worry, I will." He nodded, "Now come on, I threw this party for you. You should at least try to enjoy it."

She scoffed. "I'm not much of a party person," she lied. She was no way she was going to admit how awesome she thought the whole thing was, especially after that deal.

"I don't like liars, Danielle. Remember that." He chuckled. She glared at him and stuck out her tongue, "Seriously, just go have fun. We don't throw parties down here often and you enjoy it while you can. Especially if you're that set on leaving us in a few months."

"I said I don't-"

"Danielle," He rolled his eyes, "Go have fun." He ordered. Then before Dani could argue with him further Peter took up his pipes again and started playing a fun tune. This time it looked as if he was putting a lot of work into it, which he was. The girl may not be affected by magic easy, but she wasn't completely immune to it. When he looked for her, he was able to locate her because he put his most powerful magic into it. So now he was using his magic to boost the power of his Pipes. Only certain children heard this pipe: The lost and unloved. From what he discovered through his shadow and informants in her world, she would definitely fall under that category. She lost her family in a car accident at a young age and had been living in the foster system in a place call California for the past several years. Some of the families she was placed in were better than others.

In truth she honestly had nothing real to go back to in her world, but regardless she believed otherwise. He just had to make her see sense. So steadily he began to play a song. A song that he knew no one could resist. One that would be sure to get her into the partying mood.

Danielle started feeling the urge to dance again. For a second she considered ignoring it, but instead she decided to take Pan's words to heart for some reason. She had a choice now to stay or not. Once the three months were up, she could leave Neverland forever. Which would mean that her time there was limited now. So what was she going to do with what time she had left in the world of wishes and dreams? Enjoy herself of course.

"Okay." She nodded, answering in almost a trance like state. She let the music of the pipes sway her towards the party. She ran to the tables full of food and stuffed her face full of sweets. Then she took a hand full of some kind of potato salad looking stuff and turned to the group of boys dancing around the bone fire. "Food fight!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and started fling everything she could get her hands on at them. The boys tried to dodge her throws, but it was no use. She was hitting them anyway. Other boys from the water laughed and started to join her.

"Battle stations everyone!" Peter grinned wickedly. He stopped playing the pipes and caught some grapes that had been thrown at him in midair, "Return fire!" he shouted and the boys laughed and howled in reply. They wiped off the food from their clothes, gathered some sand and shot it all back at Danielle the others.

"No!" she laughed, trying to protect her hair for the mess, but it was a waste of time. Peter used his magic to make the table behind her explode and she and everyone around it got covered in cranberry pie. "Hey! She shouted, "No magic! That's cheating!"

"You never stated the rules," He laughed at her, but was cut short when two of the boys on her side took out their slingshots and started shooting seashells at him. They manage to make him stumble back.

"Whooo! Wait-a-go guys! That was awesome!" Some of the other boys on her side rooted for them. She smiled. It was the twins, Ace and Jack. They both looked a bit younger than Peter in appearance, like around 14 or 13. They stood at about her height at 5"3' with big brown eyes and curly red hair. She only met them once, but they seemed like a fun pair.

"Thank you, Milady!" one of them smiled and bowed at her. He spoke with a thick Irish accent, similar to Pan's British one.

"It's always a pleasure to come to the aid of a pretty lass, such as yourself." The other winked at her. She laughed as Pan glared at the two of them.

He pulled out his knife and pointed at her, "Go get them boys!" he ordered. Then the others pulled out their clubs and swords and ran towards Danielle's side. They were all crowing and howling like animals. For a second she was scared that they were going to attack them with a bunch of poisonous weapons, but she remembered yesterday that Peter specifically ordered them not to bring their Dreamshade laced weapons with them to this party. So she was able to relax, well just a bit at least.

"Protect the princess!" she heard someone shout and then suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind,

"What the-" she started, but stopped when realized it was Slightly.

He threw her over his shoulder, "I got her!" he yelled and started running to the back of the group.

"Don't worry," another boy nodded at her, "We, your loyal knights will protect you from the Evil Prince, Peter Pan." He joked and then charged with the others at Pan's forces.

"What are you doing, I wanted to fight!" she pouted.

He shook his head, "We haven't taught you to fight yet. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"But-"

"Don't worry though. I'll protect you." He grinned, waiting for Pan and his team to push their way through the scrimmage. Ah she go it now, She was the princess. This was basically a giant game of keep away.

As excepted, Peter's forces broke through and were rushing towards her and Slightly, "Capture the princess." She heard him order from afar. He was next to the fire. From where she stood, he really did look like an evil prince. He stood up straight and full of confidence while the fire lit his face up in a way that truly made him look devious and wicked. It frightened her a bit, but at the same time intrigued her. She had no idea why though.

"Here they come!" Slightly's grin broadened. Then he flung himself forward and fought off their attackers. Surprisingly he knocked them out rather quickly. More of them were around to show up, but the twins used their slingshots and sent them retreating back to Peter.

Finally both teams fell back to their respected sides and the all look each other with mischief in in their eyes. "Well done boys." Peter stepped forwards and clapped, "Well done. You manage to protect the princess. However, I, the so called 'Evil Prince,'" he raised an amused brow and stared pointedly at the boy who called him that. "Will not leave here without her. She is mine." He smiled devilishly.

"Not while we protect her!" Slightly walked to the front and raised his sword. He looked like he belonged in the movie _Brave Heart_. Danielle couldn't help but giggle. She had no idea her little food fight would end up resulting in this ridiculous pretend game, but she was happy it did. This was actually really fun. Seriously, what girl didn't like pretending to be a princess? Especially when she has two dozen boys there pretending to be her knights in shining armor.

"We'll see about that!" Peter scoffed, playing his role as a villain well. "Send you best Fighter out to face me."

"Uh, I got a better idea." She announced then suddenly pointed up in the sky, "Oh my God! What is that?"

Every except Peter and a few of his oldest companions looked up at the sky.

"What?"

"I don't see anything?"

"What is it?"

All the lost boys were confused til the heard Peter chuckling. They all turned to him, "What's going on?"

He just chuckled and shook his head, "Obvious, but effective." He laughed, "Funny girl."

None of them had any idea what he was talking about till they followed his gaze and saw that she was running halfway down to the water, "Suckers!" she yelled back at them. Peter even heard Felix chuckling.

Everyone chased after her, "Hey that's not fair! Wait up!"

Peter shook his head and was about to join the group when he realized a surprise guest had arrived. He turned around, "Hello Tinkerbell."

"Peter." The tall blond ex-fairy smiled and strode next to him, "I heard rumors you decided to keep a lost girl. I didn't think it was true."

"Well it is." He nodded and inclined his head towards the beach. "As you can see."

Tink looked over and saw the girl in question. She was playing with the lost boys in the water. She was on one of the boys back taking a piggy back ride. Everyone was having fun. She fit right in with them, but she was still worried, "She's small."

"Please Tink," Peter rolled his eyes, "I would think you of all people would know better than to judge someone by their size."

"She doesn't belong here Peter," she turned to him, "She won't last a week."

"She's smart." He defended. Tink scoffed. "She'll be fine."

She arched a brow, "You better hope she will. We don't want to have another incident again, now do we?"

"Tink…" Peter started to glare at her.

The ex-Fairy rolled her eyes, "Fine Peter, I won't say anymore. But you need to really consider what you're doing here. If _she_ finds out about this girl, all hell will break loose. Not to mention if _he _gets involved too-"

"I can handle myself." He replied darkly.

"That's what you said last time and look what happened."

"Well that was then and this is now."

"For all your sakes," Tink narrowed her eyes and stared at all the children, "I hope you're right."

* * *

**To Ally,**

**I would love to write a one-shot about Peter, but as of now I'm very busy with work and school and doing my best to keep producing a chapter for this story every week. I'm swamped. **

**I might write one day, but not any time soon. Sorry. :(**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. For those of you who have tumblr, you all know that it's been a crazy week for the OUAT fandom. I'm so happy they're keeping Peter on the show. I sort of panicked there for a second. XD**

**Well here's the new chapter. It's a bit short, but I have my reasons for that. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Tigerlily**_

Danielle was sleeping peacefully in her house for the first time since she arrived there. She was so tuckered out from the party last night that she just collapsed and fell asleep right at the beach. Peter thought it was hilarious considering the girl would have freaked out over something like that when she first got there. So was becoming more and more of a lost girl every day and she hasn't even noticed yet.

Peter was sitting on a log bench in the middle of camp. He was glad she was so relaxed with them now. He was starting to debate whether he should continue using the pipe's magic on her for now on until she becomes accustomed to everything. He needed to change her mind about staying there by the time their deal ended or else he'd be bound by his oath to take her back and there no on way in hell he was going to let that happen. He always got what he wanted and right now, he wanted Danielle and her powers. It was rare to for someone to have a resistants to magic and Peter wanted to learn more about it. So she wasn't going anywhere. End of Story.

* * *

_Danielle was sitting in a wooden cottage. It was beautiful, like something you would see out of a fairy tale book. For some reason she was knitting something, but had no idea what it was. Time went on until she heard the front door open and in came a hooded man. He had some hunting gear on him along with a bow and dagger. You would think that she would be afraid of such a person walking into her home, but she wasn't. Instead put her stuff down and ran into his arms..._

Danielle woke to see some rays of light peering in through the cracks in the walls of her home. It had been awhile since she had a nice calm dream like that.

She laid there for a moment and thought about the events of last night. She had no idea what came over her, but she let down all her walls for those few hours with the boys and had an absolute blast. She even enjoyed Peter's company after a while! With everything that happened, the tan teen was beginning to consider giving Neverland a shot. She did have a future back in her world. No doubt she could become a scientist or some kind of well-known doctor, but here in Neverland she felt like she could do so much more than that. She would never admit it, but here she felt free to just do whatever she wanted, like she didn't have to just be one thing for the rest of her life. She could do anything and any time and no one would stop her. Which leads to the best thing Danielle loved about this place: there was no one there to tell you, you couldn't do it, no one there to crush your dreams.

Danielle slowly dragged herself out of bed and started making herself up in her normal clothes for the day. Another thing she loved about living in Neverland was that no one bothered you when you slept. You could sleep all day and no one would care so long as you weren't on any of the patrols or grub crew aka the hunters and cooks. Yes, the lost boys did have a _few_ rules, but there weren't many:

1) Always do as Peter Says.

2) If you have a job that day, you better do it.

3) Try not to kill one another.

And that was about it. The boys switch off work every week or so. That way none of them had to keep doing the same thing over and over again.

Danielle took the sword Peter gave her when she first arrived and slid it into the sheath on her belt. Then she quietly snuck went outside. Looking around, she noticed Peter was gone and most of the boys were on the other side of the camp play fighting. So she had a chance to get away for a while without them noticing. She wasn't allowed to leave the camp by herself yet, but that was so tired of being around the lost boys all the time. As much as she liked the boys, a girl needed time to herself, or at least with other girls. She really missed her roommate to be, Maria. She was only a few years older than Danielle and the two got along famously. Ever since she move to San Fran and the two met in high school, they have been the best of friends. She was the one who got her the waitress job in the first place. She was probably so worried about her.

Danielle quickly made it out of camp before anyone noticed, especially Slightly, and rushed down to the beach side. This would actually be her first time on her own, if you don't count her first night there. It was nice. The outdoors were quiet and there were no boys banging or yelling on the outside of her house annoying here. She knew they'd be mad if they found out she left, but she wasn;. She couldn't bring herself to care about that now.

It didn't take her long to get to the beach. She remembered the way Slight took her and found the Pirate cove rather quickly. She couldn't say why, but she really loved that place. She could just relax there.

Danielle walked down to the edge of the water and dipped her feet into the wet sand. Then she let herself fall back and closed her eyes. She was having such a lovely time enjoying the cool morning breeze and the sound of the waves that she never noticed the figure standing over her, at least not until she opened her eyes. With one small glimpse, the teen noticed that there was another girl standing right above her head. Danielle yelped in surprise and crawled away, "W-Who are you!?" she gasped.

The girl just stared at her. She was an Indian. She was about her age, maybe a bit older. She had long silky black hair, reddish tan skin, a bit tall like Felix, and was very beautiful. Her clothes were made of leather, but unlike the lost boys, they were well put together. Her face was decorated with a set of blue dashes placed under her eyes while her hair had several different color beads and feathers. After about 30 seconds of absolute silence, her gaze was starting to unnerve Danielle, but then she suddenly the girl's face lit up with a grand smile. "You are a girl!" she stated.

Confused, Danielle nodded, "Yeah, I'm a girl. And you are?"

"I can't believe it! You're her! The first lost girl! This so amazing!" she squealed in delight and knelt down beside her. Danielle tried to scoot away, but the girl just kept coming closer. "And you're so pretty too!"

"Um, thanks." Danielle answered shyly, "Listen, I don't know you. So could you please move aw-"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She moved back a bit and giggled. "My name is Tigerlily. What's yours?"

"Danielle." She replied cautiously.

"I'm so sorry if I frightened you, but it's just been so long since I've met another girl on the island! Only a few have ever came here and they were always been sent back by Peter. All except you of course."

"I've heard." Danielle rolled her eyes. "They were the lucky ones…" She added quietly.

"You must be _very_ special if Pan decided to let you stay." She smirked at her, "Quite special indeed."

"Whoa, hold your horses, honey. I think you have the wrong-"

"It's not fair for Peter to keep you all to himself and the lost boys." She pouted. "It gets so lonely being the only girl your age on the island." Danielle sympathized with Tigerlily, just a few minutes ago she was thinking the exact same thing. Then suddenly the Indian girl's eyes lit up again and she grinned down at Danielle. She had an idea, "You know what? I'm going to kidnap you for the day."

"Excuse me?" Danielle raised her brows.

"You're coming with me to my tribe. We'll-"

"Listen Chica, I don't know you-"

"Oh Come on!" She smirked, "It'll be so much fun! We have horses, dolls, clothes and so much stuff you would like to have if you're staying here in Neverland. Namely a hair brush. Besides, I bet you're just dying to have something other than berries and roast pork for a change." She giggled.

"Wait." Danielle paused, "You mean there are actually other things on the island to eat?"

"Of course! Come. I'll have you back at your camp by tonight."

"I don't know… I'm not actually supposed to out of the camp. If they find out I snuck out-"

"Please, Danielle. You're a lost one. Sneaking out of places if what you do. How else do you think all those boys ended up here?"

"Um, They actually haven't told me a lot about them yet. I'm still just learning to get around."

"Then it's a good thing you'll be spending time with me." She took Danielle's hand and the two got up from the wet sand, "Cause I know everything there is to know about this Island. But before we get to that, let's go to my place." She took a quick once offer of the small teen's bizarre modern clothing, "I can already tell I'm going to need to teach you how to sew."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so excited for OUAT this sunday. 3x07. *spoiler* The Darlings are back! *Spoiler***

**As many of you might have noticed, I have a new cover for the story. It was made the lovely _abrokentardis._ Isn't it Fantastic!? I absolutely love it. XD**

**As always it's been a crazy week in the fandom. If you seen all the new pictures on twitter and tumblr, you know what I'm talking about. It's nuts. If they do something to Peter, I swear...**

**Well I hope you like the chapter for this week. I think it came out okay. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_** Princess**_

"What the hell do you mean you can't find her?" Felix growled, "It's your job to keep track of her, Slightly! That's all you had to do!"

"It's not my fault! She snuck away!" he shouted back. It was indeed his job to look after the girl, but he couldn't be expected to be watching all the time could he? Everyone needed their space.

"I don't care! Go find her. _Now_!" Felix stepped closer to the boy. "The last thing we need is for her to find herself in more trouble. Most recruits end up dead when they go off on their own the first couple weeks. And to make matter worse, she's a girl! Who knows what will happen to her."

"I know! I know!" Slightly pinched the bridge of his nose. "I already sent the boys out looking for her. They should be back soon."

"They better. Cause if Pan finds out about this, it's our shadows!"

"If pan finds out about what?" the two lost boys heard a familiar male voice behind them. They both turned around and found a slightly unamused Peter Pan leaning against a nearby tree. Their hearts nearly stopped, "Is there something you would like to tell me, boys?" he arched a brow.

"um…" Slightly scratched a nonexistent itch on the back of his head, "Not really…."

Peter eyed the two of them and frowned, "It's about Danielle, isn't it?" Felix's face remained unreadable, but Slightly's eyes widened. That confirmed his suspicions. "I see…. Where is she?"

"That's the thing…" He sighed, "We don't know…"

* * *

Danielle followed Tigerlily back to her Tribe. It was quite larger than she anticipated. There had to be about 60 of them in the tribe, maybe more. There were young girls and boys running around while the adults were doing their work. It somewhat reminded her of how the lost boys ran their camp, except they took turns being the kids and care takers.

It wasn't long till the two of them entered into a rather large tepee that stood out above the others. Inside was a bed mat with multi-color sheets, a few chests similar to the ones she found in the pirate cove along with a basket filled with fruit.

Tigerlily quickly went through her things and pulled out a tunic, pants, and boots all made of blue turquoise colored leather. "Here," handed them over, "Your clothes are soaked. Change and I'll dry them outside."

"Okay." Danielle nodded and to strip. Tigerlily got herself a pair of clothes too and started to change as well. It didn't take long and Tigerlily even gave her some of the beads and feather she had to decorate her hair.

After a few minutes they were finished and the two went outside. Some of the others took notice to them, but said nothing. Danielle guessed that the lost boys came though her pretty often, so that's why they weren't paying too much attention to them. "So what do you want to do?" Danielle asked.

Tigerlily paused and looked up to the sky in thought, "I'm actually not quite sure. I haven't spent time with another girl in so long. I just mainly want to talk…. How about we go horseback riding? We have a few here in the village."

"Oh God, I'd love to!" Danielle beamed. "I mean I never done it before, but I've always wanted to!"

Tigerlily laughed, "Alright then, let's go!"

* * *

After Slightly and Felix finished explaining what happened with Danielle, Peter just stood there and glared at them, "So you mean to tell me a teenage girl that has only been here a little over a week, managed to sneak past one of my best scouts. And not only you, all the other lost boys in the hideout as well. And no one _saw_ her leave. _A__t all_."

"Basically," Slightly nodded.

"We'll find her."

"You better." Peter narrowed his eyes, "I need her. She is essential to my plans."

"How so?" Slightly tilted his head.

"That's none of your business." Peter glared at him, "Now go. And don't come back till you know where she is!" he ordered. The Black haired boy nodded quickly and took off, leaving only Felix and Peter in the center of the camp.

"I don't believe you've explained to me yet why you decided to keep this girl." Felix sat down on a log across from Peter.

"No I haven't." Peter nodded his head, but kept his face blank.

"Are you going to?"

"Let's just say I've been waiting for her for quite a while now." Peter replied, "And now that she's here, we are a step closer to finding the heart of the truest believer."

"I see." Felix nodded.

"Come on." Peter rose from his seat and started walking off, "If I leave the search to just those halfwits, we'll never find her. It's best we go too."

"Whatever you say, Pan." The tall blond nodded and together the two went into the woods.

* * *

"So Danielle." Tigerlily tried to start up conversation again. They have been riding for a while now and the two have been having a blast, but now Tigerlily wanted to ask her something, "Do you have any idea why Peter is keeping you? How come you aren't going home?"

"The hell if I know," she shrugged, "At first he told me I was going to go home, but after the whole Mermaid Lagoon incident-"

"Mermaid Lagoon incident?"

"-He just decided to make me stay here. Even though I didn't want to!"

"Didn't?" Tigerlily lifted a brow, "So as in you want to stay now?"

"What? No!" Danielle shook her head, but then she started tilting it side to side, "Well, I don't know. All my life I wanted to make my parents proud and make something for myself. But now…"

"Go on."

"Now I just want my life to be happy. It used to be before I lost.. Well, before. But over the past several years, everything has just been so... difficult."

Tigerlily offered her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Danielle nodded, "But the bottom line is, I've actually been having an okay time here in Neverland, despite my arguments with Pan."

"It seems to me that you're having a change of heart." Tigerlily observed.

She nodded, "I guess so. But I'm still decently sure I want to go home still though. This isn't my world."

"But it can be." Tigerlily smiled, "Let's go back. It'll be dark soon. I want to have you fed and well suited before I return you back to the boys."

"Okay."

The two girls returned back to the village and were greeted by none other than the chief, Tigerlily's father. He took the both of them into this tent where they had already prepared a meal for them and together they ate.

"This is delicious!" Danielle gasped. She stated to practically chuck down everything they gave her on her plate. They had fish, rice, corn and some other vegetables she couldn't remember the names of, but the bottom line was: it was real food! All she needed now was butter and salt and she would be in heaven.

"Thank you." Tigerlily smiled and pointed over to the woman that was also eating with them, "It's all my mother's cooking. She's the best in the village."

"Wow," Danielle looked over at her mother, "Really, this is amazing." She told her.

"Thank you." Her mother smiled kindly. She was cutting up the meat for who Danielle assumed was Tigerlily's younger brother. He looked like her. He was cute with his big brown eyes and long black hair that reached his shoulders. His hair also had a feather and a few small beads in it, but not so many as his sister. "I tried my best with it, knowing we had a guest today."

"Nonsense." The chief scoffed, "You're cooking is always amazing, Dandelion."

"Really?" she smirked playfully at her husband, "Is that the only reason why you married then?"

"Well… It's not the _only_ reason." He smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Danielle laughed. It was so nice to be back in a family setting, and real family setting at that. Everyone all together, parents that loved each other, eating dinner, smiling, talking, making jokes; it was everything she missed about her own family. The lost boys did this too, but she never really gave them a chance until yesterday. Perhaps if Peter doesn't kill her when she gets back, she would finally start hanging out with them.

Everyone had such a wonderful time together at dinner that they all lost track of time and before they knew it, it was night. Everyone was nervous about keeping the new lost girl over night, but they couldn't send her out into the woods then. They were much too dangerous now. So they offered her a place in Tigerlily's tepee. She would sleep there for the night.

* * *

Peter and Felix were up on a tall cliff, trying to get a better view still haven't seen any sign of the lost girl. Now night had fallen and it was starting to get harder to track her too.

That's when they heard a familiar voice. "Peter!" Slightly came running over to the pair through the woods. "We found her!" he announced, "We found her!"

Peter quickly placed a hand on Felix's shoulder and in the blink of an eye, the two teleported down to Slightly. "Where is she?" Peter demanded.

"She with the Piccaninny tribe." He panted. Running there had left him a bit out of breath, "Some of the boys found her foot prints on the beach along with another set. They both lead to the tribe. Also others report seeing her riding horses with Tigerlily a while ago as well.

Peter groaned, "Damn it. I should have known it was Tigerlily. Great."

Felix smirked, "Well at least we know she's not in danger."

"Yes, but now I have to go get her," he mumbled, "Felix you are staying here."

"Hm? Why?" He looked at Peter confused.

"Because I don't want to stand between the two of you while you ogle each other." Peter rolled his eyes.

Felix paused in shock for half a second before replying, "Pan, I don't know what you-"

"Save it, Felix. I know just about everything that happens on this island. There is no hiding anything from me." Felix kept his mouth shut after that and looked away. Peter just smirked and turned back to the black haired boy, "Slightly, I want you to round up the boys and eat dinner. Take him with you." he pointed at the blond lost boy, "I'll go to the tribe and bring back Danielle myself. Understand?"

"Sure thing, Pan." He nodded and the two treaded away through the woods, leaving Pan alone.

Using his magic, Peter quickly arrived at the village and waiting for him was Princess Tigerlily. She stood there alone in the center of her village with her face lit up the large camp fire.

"Hello Tigerlily." Peter greeted her. His expression was unreadable, "I believe you have something that belongs to me. I would like to have her back now."

"I know why you're here." She nodded, "Come with me. She's sleeping over here in my tepee."

Peter nodded and followed her to the middle of the village.

"I'm sorry I took her, Peter. I know how you feel about the new recruits. I meant to have her back before nightfall, but I just lost track of time."

"It's fine." He mumbled bitterly, "Better that you found her than something else. She is the one who shouldn't have wondered off. I have few rules Tigerlily, and I expect for them to be followed."

"Go easy on her Peter. She didn't mean no harm. She just wanted some time to herself. She's a smart girl and I think she can handle this place." Tigerlily mused, "I took her around a bit of the island and she seemed to pick up on everything well."

"Glade to hear it." He nodded. "She's going to have to learn fast here."

The two teen entered into the Tepee and found Danielle silently sleeping on the floor on top of a mat. She was still in the clothes that Tigerlily gave her and was curled up on her side. A small smile involuntarily tugged at the corner of Peter at the sight.

"So…" Tigerlily turned to him and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Are you going to tell me why you decided to keep her?"

"She interests me." He replied, "So I want her to stay. I always get what I want."

She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before shaking her head, "I don't believe you. You've never kept a lost girl before. Why keep this one?"

"I have my reasons." He replied slyly. Then he knelt down and picked the lost girl up into his arms. She stirred slightly, but remained asleep. Then she settled in his arms and laid her head on his shoulder and her hand against his chest. Tigerlily didn't miss the brief smirk that spread across his face when he looked at her.

"What are you going to do if _she_ finds out about her? Cause last I remembered, your deal with her states-"

"I know what the deal says!" Peter snapped back at her quietly, he didn't want Danielle waking up and hearing this conversation. "I don't need you to recite it for me."

"Peter-"

"She is the exception." He stated, "Morgana will understand."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then she will feel my wrath." He replied in a low dark voice, it was dripping with so much malice and enmity that the Native Princess couldn't help but step back. She had known Peter for a long time and over the centuries she had managed to keep her and her people on his good side for the most part, but she knew that could change at any moment. As innocent and childish as he looked, he was a demon on the inside. Once he saw you as a threat, you would be as good as dead.

"Yeah, but if memory serves correctly," Tigerlily's voice shook a bit, "Last time you went against her, you didn't do so well. And what about _him_? What if he attacks her like he did-?"

Peter narrowed her eyes, "Why all the sudden interest in my affairs, Tigerlily?" he asked quickly. Like always, the tall Indian girl was starting to ask one to many questions again. It was starting to annoy him.

"I like her." She confessed looking at Danielle's sleeping face. She looked so content in Peter's arms, "She's a sweet girl. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"What happens to her is none of your business." He frowned, "Remember that, _Girl_. I'll forgive you this time for taking her due to our long friendship. But if you bring her back here without my knowledge again, don't expect for me to be as kind as I was today."

"Peter." She swallowed hard. "Be reasonable. She needs time with people other than your-"

"Oh, I'm not saying you can't see her again. In fact, I think you have a good influence on her. But you will talk to me beforehand. Understand?"

Tigerlily went silent, but nodded. She didn't want to provoke him anymore than necessary.

"One more thing." He smiled maliciously, but it quickly dropped down to a frown again, "If you tell any of the lost ones about this chat, You will regret it." He kept his venomous gaze fixated on her, "Just a fair warning." He spat. Then without another word the two teens disappeared into thin air, leaving Tigerlily to consider the weight of Peter's words.

* * *

When Peter and Danielle arrived back at the camp, most of the boys were a sleep save the few who were still playing around the fire. He quickly took her inside her house and set her down into her bed. She looked so calm and peace like the night before, but this time it was without the help of the pipes. Tigerlily was definitely a good influence on her. He'd have to see to it that they spend some more time together. If the Native Princess lost her nerve and didn't come and ask for her on her own that is.

He pulled the covers over her and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear to keep it out of her face. Then without further a due he went for the door, but stopped when he heard her call his name.

"Peter?"

The green cladded boy paused, but spun around. She was looking up at him with heavy lidded eyes. She seemed to be barely awake. He could just probably just disappear and make her believe he was just a dream, but instead he decided to stay. "Yes, Danielle?"

"Why are you in my house?"

"I brought you back from the Piccaninny tribe." He answered, keeping his voice even. He walked over and sat down next to her on her bed, "Do you remember? You spent the day there with them and Tigerlily."

Danielle scrunched her eyebrows together and looked off into space. It took her a second, but it came back to her, "Oh yeah!" she looked back to him, "You picked me up?"

He nodded.

Her eyes fell to the ground then, she was afraid to look him in the eye, "Am I in trouble?"

"For what?" He raised a brow.

"For leaving on my own."

Peter paused and considered it for a moment. He was angry, but in the end he decided to take Tigerlily's advice and decided to go easy on her. "No," he replied, "I understand why you took off. You needed your space. My boys wound do the same if they were forced to stay here with a bunch of girls," he smirked.

Danielle gave him a tired smile and chuckled, "Yeah, they would, wouldn't they? What about Tigerlily? You're not upset with her either?"

He smiled, "Of course not, Dani. All she did was show you a good time, right?" he laughed as if the notion was ridiculous, "Why would I ever get upset over that?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, "Never mind, I guess."

"Just promise me you'll tell someone where you're going next time, okay? I don't want anything happening to you. You're still not completely used to the land yet."

"Aw come on... Just think of it as a game of hide and seek." She teased.

"Danielle…"

"Okay. Fine." She yawned. "I won't."

"Good," he placed his hand on her arm, "You're tired. Get some sleep. We have much to teach you over the next week."

"Okay," she nodded and closed her eyes. Peter's mouth formed a brief smile. Then he got up and started for the door again. That's when he heard her voice call out to him one last time. "Peter?"

"Yes?" he stopped and turned around on his heel.

"You weren't worried, were you?"

He stood there for a good solid five seconds before he turned back around. "Good night, Princess." He replied and went out the door.


End file.
